39cluesfandomcom-20200223-history
Unstoppable Mission 1: Written in Stone
'''Written in Stone '''is the first Unstoppable Mission. Email You begin the mission by a briefing by Amy and Dan Cahill where they tell you that J. Rutherford Pierce, a media tycoon and the current presidential candidate has The Master Serum. There is an antidote to the serum, but all its ingredients were lost centuries ago. In this mission you have to track down one of the missing ingredients which connected to American Southwest civilization, the Ancient Pueblo people. Travel Los Alamos, New Mexico You first travel to Los Alamos, to the Bandelier National Monument to interview an archeologist. You will have to ask her questions pertaining to petroglyphs. GAME: Choose the correct speech bubbles to raise the meter. If you get enough info, she tells you to look for the spiral rock art at Main Loop Trail Bandelier Overlook You then travel to Bandelier Overlook, where you are confronted by Piercers. Just choose random responses, and then you have to outrun them on a mountain bike. GAME: Press the left and right key arrows to avoid obstacles on the road. Hit too many, and probably you are run over by their red Toyota. Time limit is 2 minutes. Score based on how well you avoid the obstacles. You managed to outrun them, arriving in Tyuonyi Ruins. That's the Main Loop Trail Main Loop Trail You then travel to the Main Loop Trail, where you just have to find hidden petroglyphs in the Tyuonyi ruins. GAME: Play HOG. Find the symbols. Read the guidebook for the symbols' meanings. If you are stuck, use hints The symbols are leading you to Frijoles Canyon Frijoles Canyon You then travel to the Frijoles Canyon. Hamilton suggests you to look for the secret alcove there. GAME: Use the arrow keys to control. Up and Down to control the rope. Left and Right are used to swing. Don't hit many times on the cliffsides. Score is based on the health. Hamilton is right, there is a secret alcove. Climb the ladder, and you will found three corn cobs. REPORT You tell Amy and Dan that what you found is corn. Atticus explained that corn is Ancient Pueblo's diet and is something rare in Europe. The siblings wound get the corn from the grocery store. Five more ingridients to go. Snapshot1.jpg Snapshot2.JPG Snapshot3.JPG Snapshot4.JPG corn cobs.PNG Profiles AmyProfileWIS.jpg|350px DanProfileWIS.jpg NellieProfileWIS.jpg Server Help Pony hack into the WALDO server and gain intelligence from April May, who is under the employ of J. Rutherford Pierce. GAME: It's a binary matching game. Use the arrow keys to move the square. Find the files mentioned, and arranged them exactly as the sample. Press space to download the file. Watch out for April May's scanner, because if you hit them, all the files you got will be deleted. Hover over the file with a thunder icon for a powerup-invisibility. You just hacked into the WALDO, which brings you a step ahead from Pierce. Aftermath Then when you go the Antidote Codex, an image of an Anatolian leopard and corn is glowing in green. Category:Unstoppable Missions Category:Nowhere to Run